Seducing Madness
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: Alice is seventeen years old now and has returned to Wonderland to have a cup of tea with the Mad Hatter, but things don't quite go as planned -one-shot story-


**{A/N: I own nothing of Alice in Wonderland, or the series, or the characters; this was just typed up for fun, and I do hope you enjoyed :D thanks for reading, reviews are gladly welcomed :D *}**

* * *

`You see, the thing about Wonderland is that everyone is mad there. That's the point of it all truly. Once you go there, you lose your mind quite literally at particular moments but that's not all that important right now. The story you shall be reading today, is long overdue it seems, even in the circumstances that Wonderland is in now. The birds were not chirping, nor was the sun shining all that brightly, but the flowers were singing and the white rabbit was running, once again yelling that he was late for a very important date. The wind blew softly, and the Mad Hatter was having a cup of tea with an old friend of his, not-so-little-anymore Alice had joined him for some fun today, but she was late for this tea party.

The Mad Hatter looked at Alice, tilting his head to the side but then grinned, starting to turn **"You're awfully late, Alice. You naughty girl." **He chuckled with glee, walking back over to his chair then plopped back down, reaching over to take his tea cup in his hands again

Alice curtsied once before sitting down at the other end of the table, looking around then grabbed a green cup that was filled with delicious tea and started to sip on it, her gaze every so often shifting from her tea cup over to the Mad Hatter

Hatter looked up from his tea at Alice, with a wide grin of amusement **"Oh, Alice, it's quite wonderful to have you here today. But you were very late, you know? The white rabbit assured me of it earlier." **

"**I am dreadfully sorry, Mr. Hatter."** Alice apologized softly; placing her tea cup down on a silver plate then looked back at him, giving a small grin of her own "**If I may ask, Mr. Hatter, where is the March Hare?"** Yes, the March Hare seemed to be absent from this particular tea party, wasn't a un-birthday party happening? Or did the Mad Hatter intend on a different type of tea party today? She watched his wide grin twist slightly as if he was thinking of something else, then he looked back at her with that same wonderful, joyful grin, he playfully wiggled a finger at her.

"**You are a very observant little girl, Alice, yes you are."** He nodded, setting his tea cup back down on his light blue plate before looking back at her, his eyes danced with mischievousness **"It seems the March Hare was needed elsewhere, on where the elsewhere could have been I do not know, Alice. But isn't it quite grand just to have each other today, we'll be able to get to know each other much more than we did last time, won't we?" **He wheezed softly then with laughter, his hands going on his lap as he leaned back in his chair like a child would when getting a new tricycle

"**Oh my, I hope he's quite alright wherever he is."** Alice nodded, playing with the hem of her dress as she met the Mad Hatter's gaze then **"What are we do today? Have a tea party all day long then?"**

She tilted her head to the side, that same girlish grin set on her lips, the Mad Hatter continued to stare for a few more moments as if in a daze but then shook his head, re-fixing his hat once as if had shifted to far off and laughed with joy, almost wheezing again but then had that wicked grin set on his lips, as if he had just came up with a delightful idea

"**I could think of a few little fun games we could play, aside from move down, my dear Alice." **The Mad Hatter got up from his chair then, walking across the table, not minding the several glass plates, tea cups, or tea pots. He then stopped as he was only a few feet from Alice now; he leaned forward, extending his hands out towards her, clearly wanting her to take them. Alice put her hands within his and he pulled her up onto the table, guiding her back towards his chair, plopping back down on the chair, pulling her down with him of course. She was now awkwardly sitting in his lap, and was blushing scarlet red. The Mad Hatter tapped at her nose with one of his fingers then placed his hand back on the arm-rest, still grinning all the while **"Don't you agree, Alice?" **

Alice looked over at him innocently, she had never really thought about the Mad Hatter in the precise way he was thinking of her now but she did have a few dreams every so often, a few twisting into night-mares but that was beside the point. Slowly a feeling went through her, she didn't recognize it at first, and then it dawned on her that she felt…_aroused._ Alice had heard a few school girls talking about, and it had made her blush and nervous, but now…she understood what the girls had meant when they said they felt it when the school boys would even look in their direction. And clearly, as she could tell, he was feeling the same way, as he placed a hand of her dress covered leg, his hand felt warm being there, and it made her feel even more funny but she didn't really seem to mind, as she giggled in that girlish way of hers, biting her lower lip as she looked back at the Mad Hatter.

"**What types of games would you like to play, Mr. Hatter?" **She gave a mischievous grin of her own, still blushing of course but then the hatter ran one finger down her leg, until it stopped at the hem of her dress, slowly sliding it up her leg with his finger, slipping his hand just as slowly under her dress. He put an arm around her then, pulling her closer so her head rested on the crook of his neck, he wasn't looking at her but still talked to her

"**Let's see. What would dear, wonderful Alice want to play with the Mad Hatter? No, she would not enjoy a scavenger hunt…"** He looked over at her with a side-ways glance **"Or would she?"** He chuckled looking away again **"Perhaps, hide-and-seek? No. Not today at least." **

He placed one finger on his chin then, away from her leg, as if in deep thought, but she snuggled a bit closer to him, placing a hand over his chest, playing with his buttoned up shirt then, un-buttoning one of them, a small clicking noise was heard as Hatter glanced over at her again then looked away **"Maybe some hop-scotch…no. A fun game of tag? No, of course not. At least I wouldn't, not now." **He laughed again, she smiled at hearing his laughter, and it sounded nice when she heard the sound of it fill her ears. He then placed his hand back on her leg, looking at her really this time, making sure she met his gaze, and he saw her looking up at him innocently and a small, amused smile set on her lips **"How 'bout truth-or-dare? I heard from the white rabbit that people play that where you're from."**

"**Yes, we do indeed, Mr. Hatter." **Alice nodded, un-buttoning another button, giggling softly as he scratched his nails gently against her skin, it tickled.

"**How about then?" **He placed a soft kiss on her forehead then before leaning back to look at her again **"Will, dear Alice, play the game?" **

She nodded slowly, and he chuckled at her gentle behavior. He reached back over at the table then, shoving aside the large tea-pot and small tea cups that was in his way, they fell to the ground with a loud crashing clatter. He then picked her up and sat her on the table, standing up now as he pushed his chair back slightly.

"**Who will ask first though, Mr. Hatter?"** Alice asked with a giggle, the Mad Hatter leaned in a bit, placing one finger over her lips to keep her quiet then placed a hand over his chest as he grinned

"**I will of course, dear." **He nodded as if to add on to his words, chuckling before asking then **"Truth or dare, Alice?" **

Alice looked as if she were thinking about it for a moment **"Truth."**

"**Are you afraid?"** He leaned in a bit towards her

"**No."** She answered honestly

"**Hmm." **He sounded as if he didn't believe her but then leaned away **"Your turn." **

"**Truth or dare, Mr. Hatter?"**

"**Dare."** He challenged her with a laugh

"**I dare you to kiss me." **

The Mad Hatter stared at her for a moment, his grin was gone but then it came back quickly just as it had left **"Alright." **He leaned in, looking as if he was about to kiss her on the lips before moving to kiss her on the fore-head then leaned back. Alice looked as if she was about to pout, her eyes widen slightly

"**That's not fair."**

"**You told me to kiss you, but you didn't say where."** He laughed once again

"**Fine."** She nodded, folding her hands across her chest **"Your turn now." **

"**Truth or dare?" **He askedwith amused chuckle

Alice raised her head up a bit arrogantly then **"Dare."**

He seemed absolutely delighted at the moment **"I dare you to admit how you truly feel about me."**

"**But that's the same as if you had asked me 'truth' instead." **But then a finger went over her lips again to make her quiet

"**It's still all the same, Alice."** He waited for her answer as he pulled his finger away

She stared at him, and was blushing bright pink once more **"I like you a lot." **She met his gaze **"And that's all you get as answer, sir." **She didn't wait for him to respond **"Truth or dare?" **

"**Let's see…" **The Mad Hatter looked like he was going into deep thought then he looked quickly back at her **"Ah! Yes."** He grinned just as arrogantly as when she had raised her head when asking him the question from before **"Truth."**

"**What do you honestly want to do with me?" **He leaned in towards her then, making her move away slightly, holding herself up with her palms on the table

"**There are many enjoyable things I'd like to do to you, Alice, just the same as with you too."**

She shook her head **"That's not an answer."**

"**It is!"** He protested, leaning away from her then until she yanked him back, he looked at her slightly shock and slightly in awe

"**My, my, Alice. I didn't realize how determined you were to win this game."**

"**You don't win the game, you just ask the questions."** Her tone was very soft but it had a certain edge to it, an almost seductive edge to it

He grinned deviously now, letting his hand slip under her dress as he slowly made her lean back, her hands slipping from there position and went limp against his chest. He chuckled **"Oh, no, Alice my dear."** He shook his head once before he leaned in some more if that was possible, their faces inches away **"I always win, even when they say I lose I still win in my mind." **

"**That's very interesting to hear, Mr. Hatter, but there still isn't any winning or losing." **

He sighed, shaking his head before pressing his lower area up a bit, she gasped softly, her pink blush switching quickly to scarlet red once again **"But, Alice, don't you know what you're doing?" **He chuckled once more **"**_**You're seducing madness**_**." **

* * *


End file.
